Thermoplastic resin foamed particles can be molded into various shapes according to use by in-mold molding. Thermoplastic resin foamed particle molding obtained from said foamed particles by in-mold molding are used in a wide variety of use such as dielectric bodies, electric wave shielding bodies, heat insulating materials, packaging materials for electronic parts, shock absorbing materials and reusable containers.
For example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 describe that foamed particle molding containing functional additive such as inorganic powder and inorganic fibers are used as dielectric bodies and electric wave absorbers.